Gift
by Dream the Fox
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, and Yami can't figure out what to get his Aibou for his 17th birth-day. Summary sucks, I know, but please R&R and no flames please..


**Hello everyone. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story. My 2nd one! ^^. Since today is Yugi's birthday, I thought I'd do a story for it. I hope you all like it and enjoy.**

**XXX**

Yami paced around the livingroom in the Game Shop. Today was his aibou's 17th birthday, and the Pharaoh didn't know what to get the younger teen. It had to be something speical. Something that Yugi could keep for the rest of his life.

Flowers?

No, they'd died sooner or later.

A card?

No... No..

It had to bee something... Better. Something that only Yami himself could do for his Light. Yugi had done so much for him in the past, and now he wanted to do something for his aibou. Something that would be the best thing every for the young teen.

But what... What could it be?

"What are you doing?" Grandpa asked, walking into the room.

Yami looked at the old man and sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what to get Yugi for his birthday, while he went with Joey to go and do someting before the party later tonight. But I don't know what to get him."

The elder smiled and patted him on his shoulder, a smile on his old face. "Yugi would like anything from you. It doesn't have to be anything big, as long as it came from the heart, he'll love it."

With that being said, Solomon turned and walked out of the room to get everything ready for the party. Yami stood there deep in thought as to what he could get or do for Yugi, and that came from his heart. The teen leaned up against the couch, wondering what he could get or do..

"Someting from the heart, huh..." he muttered, placing a hand over his beating heart. "My heart beats for my aibou. He means the world to me. I dunno what I'd do without him. I must do something for him. Something he can have forever.. Something only I can give him."

Crimson colored eyes closed and a sighed escaped his lips. His eyes snapped open as an idea came to him.

"I know just what to get him!"

XXX

Yugi and Joey were heading back to the Game Shop. The 17 year old was going on about something that his friend tried to understand just what he was going on about. Sometimes it wasn't that easy, but he still tried.

"-and that's that," the spikey-haired teen finished, and saw Joey staring off in spance. "Joey, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah sure Yug!"

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about.. A game..?"

Yugi gave him a not amused look, and shook his head. The 17 year old continued walking and Joey follwed after him, saying he was sorry for not listening to his friend, saying that he didn't mean it. It lasted til they got back to the Game Shop.

"Grandpa! We're back!"

"Welcome home Yugi, Joey," Grandpa greeted the two of them as they came into the shop.

"Thanks old man," the taller boy replied, getting a glare from his friend's grandfather.

The shorter of the three laughed and looked around, wondering where his other half was. Yami normally came to greet him whenever he came home, no matter what time of day or night it was.

"Where's Yami?"

"He went out," Grandpa told him. "He should be back soon."

"I hope so..."

Joey patted his friend on his shoulder, a smile on his face. "Don't worry Yug, he'll be back, don't ya worry."

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Alright Joey. Come on, let's go play some games til later."

"Sure!"

XX

Yami, Tristan, Duke, Tea Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Malik, and Marik were at one of the many stores in the city. They all were looking for gifts to get Yugi for his birthday. The former Pharaoh looked around for what he needed to get his aibou. He saw the thing he needed and ran over to it.

"I hope he'll like this..."

"Like what?" Ryou asked, walking over to the older teen.

"SOmething I have planed for Yugi."

The younger of the two chuckled, winking. "I get it. He'll love it."

"I sure hope so."

"Trust me. He will."

XXXXXX

Yugi and Joey continued play games and having a fun time together. The two of them laughed and played a lots of games together. The game now was Duel Monsters, just for fun this time.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Yug!" the taller boy said, making the smaller one laugh.

"Try all you want Joey! They don't call me the King of Games for nothing!"

"Well, I'm gonna beat you!"

"We shall see."

They played til Grandpa called them down to get ready for the party. It was 7:00PM, and the pary was going to start at 8:00. The two friends made their way down the stairs to where the old man waited for them.

"You two ready?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Then let us be off."

XXXX

"Okay Yugi, open your eyes."

The 17 year old did as told and opened his purple eyes. Everyone yelled surprise, and the small boy smiled and hugged everyone, telling them 'thank you'. All this friends where there, but there was no sign of Yami. Yugi felt his heart stink. Where was he? Surely he wouldn't miss a day like this...

He pushed the thought aside. Of course he'd come. Maybe he was just running late? Yeah, that had to be it.

Everyone chatted and eat some cake and ice-cream, til it was time to open gifts. Yugi happily opened them, getting different kind of games, some pooks, some more Duel Monster cards, and many more. Now the only gift life was a very large box.

_I wonder what's inside it..._

Yugi went over to the box and began to open it up, only to fall back with a shocked yelp as someone popped out of it. He put a hand over his racing heart and saw Yami smirking down at him.

"Y-Yami?"

He nodded. "Hey."

"What are you doing inside the box?" the smaller of the two questioned, once he had calmed down from the heart-attack his Darkness almost gave him.

"This is my gift to you, Aibou."

Yugi smiled and gave him a hug. "I love it.. And you."

Yami returned the hug. "I love you too, Aibou. Happy birthday."


End file.
